wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Pox
The Pox are a thrown Infested weapon released in . Similar to the Torid, the Pox's projectiles release a toxic cloud upon coming into contact with a surface or enemy, making it ideal for large groups or area denial. However, its low magazine size and ammunition reserves mean that players must be mindful of their ammo. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all throwing-type secondaries, behind Castanas and Sancti Castanas. **Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and ignores Shielded and Proto Shields. *Spores create gas clouds which deal 15 damage per second for 4 seconds. The clouds guarantee a proc, in addition to having status chance to proc the elemental damage of the weapon every second. **Pox gas cloud deals damage over time and can be stacked. **Pox gas clouds do not inflict self-damage. *Tied for second highest status chance of all secondaries alongside Dual Toxocyst and Vaykor Marelok, behind the Tysis; and second highest status chance of all throwing-type secondaries, behind alt-fire Fusilai. **Can achieve 100% status chance with , , , and . *High Reload Speed. *Can use the pistol exclusive Mod. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Robotic and Fossilized. **Cannot deal , , and damage; does not benefit from mods that increase these damage types. *Lowest critical chance of all throwing-type weapons. *Low ammo capacity of 20. *Tied with Talons for second lowest magazine size of all throwing-type secondaries. *Lowest fire rate of all throwing-type secondaries. *Slow Projectile Speed, with heavy arcing. *Cannot use thrown secondary exclusive mod . Notes *Compared to the Torid, the Pox can deal more damage and inflict status effects more quickly, but the Pox's spores will not stick to enemies and the cloud will only linger where the spores hit. *Pox has a noticeably bigger lingering cloud when is equipped. Tips *As the Pox explode on contact with surfaces instead of sticking to them, adding , or damage is recommended to keep enemies in the clouds for extended periods. *The high status chance of the Pox, along with its innate damage makes it an effective tool to strip off enemy armor via procs. *This weapon performs especially well in corridors and cramped spaces where enemies are forced to cluster together, and the stacked gas clouds can make short work of them. **Pox users should be mindful about their ammo reserves when using this tactic, however, because they might find themselves ganged up by enemies while trying to pick up ammo drops. Bugs *When disarmed by a Drahk Master, the Pox appears on the ground as Castanas. Trivia *''Pox'' refers to a type of disease that is characterized by pustules or pockmarks that cover the whole body, examples of which include Chickenpox and Smallpox. **In earlier times, Pox may be used to refer to diseases in general, or a curse. Media Pox.png|Pox in Codex. Torid VS Pox! Warframe POX Setup 2x Forma (TSG Update 1) Warframe Pox, Explosive Paper Airplane Testicles - 4 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Leveling - Pox Episode 1 POX - Plumes of All That's Nasty 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 9 *Direct impact damage increased from 50 to 77 *Improved projectile trail FX *Introduced }} de:Pox Category:Thrown Category:Infested Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 19 Category:Weapons Category:Toxin Damage Weapons Category:Research Category:Infested Weapons